Hommage an Jack
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Hommage an Jack' (The King; "Der König") ist die 16. Folge der ersten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie. Introtext Donatello: Als ein Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle habe ich in den letzten paar Jahren ein paar verrückte Sachen gesehen - aber das hier schlägt alles andere. Zuerst dachte ich, ich träume, Dann habe ich mir gewünscht, dass ich es täte! Dies aber war kein Traum, sondern definitiv ... ein Albtraum. Handlung thumb|left|160px|Fantasie erwacht zum LebenNachdem es wegen der in der Kanalisation herumstreifenden Foot-Ninjas in ihrem Versteck nicht mehr sicher ist, biwakieren die Turtles und Splinter notgedrungen in Aprils Apartment über ihrem Antiquitätenladen. Raphael ist erpicht darauf, die Eindringlinge aus ihrem Heim zu werfen, während Leonardo und Splinter zur Vorsicht mahnen; einzig Donatello ist zuversichtlich, dass die Foot wegen der von ihm installierten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erhebliche Schwierigkeiten haben werden, ihr Versteck überhaupt zu finden. April hingegen beginnt - trotz aller Freundschaft - schnell zu merken, dass die Turtles vielleicht alles andere als gute Hausgäste abgeben werden. thumb|200px|Kirby enthüllt sein GeheimnisAls mitten in Raphaels heißer Dusche der Boiler ausfällt, geht Donatello in den Keller, um das Problem zu beheben, wobei April ihn noch davor warnt, ihrem neuen Untermieter im Kellergeschoss, einem gewissen Kirby, einen Schreck einzujagen. Im Keller wird Donatello überraschend von einem gleitenden Monster angegriffen, das dann flüchtet und merkwürdigerweise spurlos verschwindet. Hinter einer offenen Tür ganz in der Nähe findet Donatello dann Kirby vor, der gerade mit einem Bleistift, an dem ein merkwürdiger Kristall befestigt ist, an seinem Zeichenpult arbeitet. Und vor Donatellos überraschten Augen wird die Zeichnung, die Kirby gerade angefertigt hat, lebendig, löst sich vom Papier und schwirrt munter in der Gegend herum, bevor es genauso überraschend wieder verschwindet! thumb|left|160px|Eine fremde neue WeltGleich darauf entdeckt Kirby den heimlichen Zuschauer, und nachdem sich die beiden einander vorgestellt haben, teilt der Zeichner seinem Besucher sein Geheimnis mit und lädt ihn zu einer Kostprobe von der Kraft des Kristalls ein. Daraufhin zeigt Kirby Don die einzige seiner Zeichnungen, die bisher noch nicht verschwunden ist: Ein interdimensionales Portal. Neugierig geworden, durchschreitet Donatello das Portal, Kirby folgt ihm, und beide landen in einer fremdartigen Dimension. Für Kirby ist diese Dimension allerdings nicht ganz fremdartig: Er hat sie und all ihre Bewohner nämlich selbst gezeichnet! thumb|200px|Gemeinsam gegen die dunkle HordeAls die beiden einem vorbeiziehenden Monster folgen, werden sie Zeuge, wie eine Horde Ungeheuer eine Stadt anzugreifen versucht, die von ein paar menschlichen Helden verteidigt wird. Als die Monster ihre Gegner zu überwältigen drohen, greift Donatello ein und gibt den Helden die Gelegenheit, sich wieder zu erholen und die Monster in die Flucht zu schlagen. Die Helden heißen Donatello und Kirby willkommen und teilen ihnen mit, dass sie ihre Stadt vor der anziehenden Dunkelheit (die Monsterhorde) beschützen müssen. Donatello und Kirby erklären sich bereit zu helfen, doch gleich darauf kehren die Monster mit jeder Menge Verstärkung zurück. Als die Situation verzweifelt wird, beginnt Kirby seine Zeichnungen und die Kraft des Kristalls zu ihren Gunsten einzusetzen: Zuerst erschafft er einen Schwerkraftausgleicher für Donatello, der es ihm erlaubt, die Monster hilflos in der Luft herumschweben zu lassen, dann zeichnet er eine riesige Monsterschluckermaschine. Als die Monster dennoch die Stadt zu überrennen drohen, kommt Kirby endlich der rettende Einfall: Er zeichnet kurzerhand Fesseln an die Ungeheuer und macht sie damit vollends unschädlich. thumb|160px|Kirbys letzte BotschaftAls Don und Kirby durch das Portal wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren wollen, beginnt es plötzlich zu schrumpfen. Donatello gelingt es, sich gerade noch durchzuzwängen, doch bevor er Kirby durchziehen kann, verschwindet das Portal. Kirby ist es jedoch gelungen, eine letzte Nachricht durchzuschicken: Seine Zeichnung von Donatello mit dem Schwerkraftausgleicher, zusammen mit den Worten:'' "Don, das Leben ist bestenfalls bittersüß. Pass auf dich auf. Kirby."'' Zitate *'April': Ach. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich mich über Nacht von einem glücklichen Single in eine vierfache Mutter verwandelt. Splinter: Was Sie nicht sagen. *'Kirby': Was?!? Ein grünes Monster!? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich gezeichnet zu haben. - Du bist ... du bist bestimmt wegen deinem Kristall hier. Hör zu, ich hab's mir nur für eine Weile geborgt! Leg einfach nur den Stock weg! Donatello: Ganz ruhig, mein Freund! Ich weiß, ich sehe vielleicht seltsam für dich aus, aber ich bin nicht hier, um dir wehzutun. Mein Name ist Donatello, und ich weiß nichts über irgendwelche Kristalle. Aber was ich wirklich wissen möchte, wie du das gemacht hast, was du gemacht hat. Kirby: Das war nicht wirklich ich. Ich meine, ich kann zeichnen, gewiss, ich tu's schon seit Jahren - aber es ist dieser Kristall. Er liefert den Zauber. Donatello: Kristalle. Es müssen ja immer Kristalle sein. Kirby: Was meinst du damit? Donatello: Gar nichts. Es ist nur so, dass ich in der letzten Zeit meinen gehörigen Anteil an "magischen Kristallen" hatte. *'Donatello': Es sieht aus wie eine alternative Realität ... eine andere Dimension. Es ... es ist fantastisch. Kirby: Es sieht alles bekannt aus ... zu bekannt. Donatello: Was meinst du damit? Kirby: Sieh mal. Ich habe es gezeichnet. Ich habe alles davon gezeichnet. *'Donatello': Oh Mann, Kirby! Du hast die alle gezeichnet?! Kirby: [etwas verlegen] Ja, ich zeichne aus Gewohnheit so viel. Donatello: Musstest du denn gleich so produktiv sein?! Hättest du nicht weniger von denen zeichnen können? Oder vielleicht ein paar weitere Freunde?? Kirby: Woher zum Teufel sollte ich denn wissen, dass sie zum Leben erwachen und uns angreifen würden? Trivia * Der Charakter Kirby ist eine Hommage von Kevin Eastman und Peter Laird an den berühmten Comiczeichner Jack "The King" Kirby, der vor allem durch seine Arbeiten bei den Marvel Comics berühmt wurde. Die Handlung ist eine Replikation der Geschichte, die in Mirage Sudios Vol.1: Donatello - "Kirby and the Warp Crystal" (1986) veröffentlicht wurde. * Von dieser Episode existiert eine erweiterte Fassung, die sich an die Trennung zwischen Donatello und Kirby anschließt und der Mirage-Comicvorlage entnommen wurde: Als Donatello niedergeschlagen aus dem Keller zurückkehrt, fährt Raphael ihn an, was nun mit dem heißen Wasser sei. Daraufhin bringt Donatello ihn mit einem wütenden Blick zum Schweigen und zieht sich an eins der Wohnungsfenster zurück, wo er traurig Kirbys letzte Nachricht liest. * Einige der Monster und Helden haben einen Wiederauftritt im Big Brawl-Handlungsbogen der Serie, beginnend mit "Splinters Geheimnis." * Die Szene, wo der Lieferant des chinesischen Essens kurz Michelangelo erblickt und dann einen Plüschteddy vorfindet, spielt auf eine Szene aus dem Film Turtles - Der Film an. Bilder-Galerie TMNT King x1.jpg|Die Titelwidmung der Episode TMNT King x2.jpg|Don gegen die Monsterhorde TMNT King x3.jpg|Kirbys Portal Vorkommende Charaktere en:The King Kategorie:Episoden (2003) Kategorie:Episoden nach Comicvorlagen (2003)